


【BS】Begin From the End

by farfalle



Category: DCU
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 蝙超
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfalle/pseuds/farfalle
Summary: Superman broke up with Batman after a battle. However, when he returned home, he found an 8-year-old Bruce waiting for him.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【BS】Begin From the End

灵感来自于 @Isgaard 太太的《美错>灵感来自于 @Isgaard 太太的《美错》（虽然太太大概已经忘记两年前战战兢兢求授权的我，还是打扰性地at一下），非常感谢。所有的老套情节、OOC与不合逻辑属于我，跟太太没有关系。欲欣赏高质量蝙超文学请点进太太主页。

正文一万余字，为避免无聊，建议BGM: Любовьстрела by Daria

“爱除自身外无施与，除自身外无接受。

爱不占有，也不被占有。”

——纪伯伦《爱》

+10

“所以你们是怎么和好的？”卡拉托着腮问。她好奇的眼神在克拉克和布鲁斯身上来回逡巡，前者放下平底锅，后者搁下咖啡。超级少女本打算在卡尔那一端寻求答案，但她决定不冒让鸡蛋煎糊的风险，转而尝试从那颗“硬坚果”砸出点什么（crack something from the harder nut）。

两点五秒权衡的结果是军师重新举起杯子：“我不知道你指哪一次，卡尔和我有过很多分歧，解决方式也各不相同。”

“那一次，”少女把字咬得重又长，“闪电侠称为‘爸爸妈妈要分家了’的那一次。”布鲁斯感到自己头开始隐隐作痛，强烈的抗拒感爬上脊柱。“那没什么好说的，就和普通人一样。”一口没动的咖啡重新回到桌上。

他没料到克拉克放下煎蛋后加入了这场博弈，还理所当然加入了“艾尔家族队”。蓝眼睛揶揄着他：“不太清楚你对‘普通’的定义是什么，但我确信有值得卡拉兴趣的部分。”

“和她说说吧，我是不介意的。”

可我介意……等一下……这个家里禁止狗狗眼了……两双？认真的？

“我们遭遇了一次意外。”布鲁斯·韦恩面无表情地回应了卡拉-佐-艾尔闪闪发亮的双眸。

-9

克拉克在降落那一刻就后悔了。

他松手让布鲁斯从他怀中跳出来，对方在落地的刹那跛了一下，迅速地又站直，且在对他的怒目而视中恢复了气势。他想像平日那样，扬着脑袋、瞪回去，毫不示弱，但这次可恨的局促不安从骨缝里渗出来，压低脖颈。

“解释。”军师在面罩下低吼。

“你会死的。”

“我不会。解释，你为什么没照着计划做？”

他盯着自己的靴子，两只蚂蚁从水泥地的缝隙里钻出来，贴着他的鞋尖往上爬。巴里和维克多刚从他们负责的战场回来，正犹犹豫豫向这新形成的风暴中心靠近。

“你会死的，”他固执地重复着，拿出勇气昂起头直视质问者。“布莱尼亚克的飞船还有五秒才会坠入城市，你连半秒都等不起了。”

“五秒？你是怎么判断出来的呢？万一他孤注一掷……”

他忍不住也吼了起来：“见鬼，布鲁斯，你要我眼睁睁地看你去死吗？”

“如果有必要，是的！”

巴里和维克多停下了，两人加速的心跳“砰砰”撞向他的骨膜。戴安娜从飞机上跳下来，她只稍稍愣了几秒便立刻明白发生了什么。公义的仲裁者拦在他们中间，手中套索仿佛感应到剑拔弩张的气氛，还在闪闪发亮。“好了，男孩们，你们都需要冷静一下。”

“结束了。”

钢铁之子感觉自己被抛进了水里。水压包裹着他的身体、推挤他下沉，外界的声音带着一种钝感，虽敲击着他的双耳，却无法将意义传入他的脑袋。他茫然地望着布鲁斯，指望对方能重复一遍，不，详述——什么结束了？战斗？争吵？

然而他听到水面上自己的声音——同样是不真切的隆隆——“你是认真的吗？”

“显然是。”

等等，等等，他奋力去听。水压束缚着他的四肢，将他往深处拖去。

“那好。”

卡尔在云端清醒过来，耳边只有披风猎猎作响。

-8

刚回到农场时，他还在晚餐上声称要把豌豆扔到布鲁斯脸上让他醒醒脑子。玛莎和乔纳森相视而笑，慷慨地往他盘子里添了许多豌豆，他如往常一般赞美母亲的厨艺，紧接着装出恶狠狠的样子大嚼这些绿色的小小敌人。

乔纳森在克拉克回房前拍上他的肩：“给他点颜色看看，但别太过分。”“记住啦，老爹。”他的声音听着轻快而虚幻，犹如水面上一圈圈涟漪自在荡开，但克拉克知道水面下的自己还裹在冰冷的麻木中。

他把自己扔到枕头上，承载着他年少时每一寸记忆的柔软棉布终于使他想起呼吸，他大口大口吸入氧气，感官重新开始发挥功效，克拉克先是庆幸，随即便后悔了。几小时前那句“结束了”又冰锥似的刺着耳朵，而他该死的超级视力记下了布鲁斯抿成一道线的、因失血而发白的嘴唇，这时又冲击着他的视网膜。“结束了。”搭档的宣判绕过他的骨膜，挤进他的喉咙，一路烧到了心脏，教每一次搏动都震得发疼。

“嘿，克拉克！”

氪星人从床上弹起来，一面逼迫自己的感官开始收集当下信息，一面为失去警戒心的几分钟懊丧——又一次分心，蝙蝠侠要是在这会怎么想呢？

然而——然而这房间里除了他没有任何一个人。直到一个稚嫩的声音从窗边传来：“在这儿呢！”他立刻飞过去，有个男孩，不超过十岁，穿着小小的、却合体的衬衫和背带裤，打着领结，但显然是个小冒险家——因为他正挂在克拉克的窗沿和外头那棵树之间。

在超级大脑能做出分析前，他先伸手用拉一只猫的办法把孩子拉了上来。

“谢了！”男孩灵巧地落在地上，这动作自然质朴、不经雕琢，任何一个同样年纪的顽皮孩子都能做出，却让克拉克有种莫名的熟悉感。

他小小的不速之客颇自来熟地坐到克拉克书桌前：“哇！你做了航模，还有昆虫标本，太酷了！”“等等……”克拉克才想起打断他，“不管你是谁，孩子，这么晚了在外面溜达，还翻进陌生人的房子……”

男孩转过来，一双灰蓝的眼睛睁得大大的，好像刚听见了什么不可思议的话：“陌生人？你这么认为？有一点伤人，克拉克。”

“听着，我不知道你怎么弄到我的名字……”

童声里这回多了一点不耐烦：“我没有‘弄到’你的名字，你告诉我的，肯特先生！”他不高兴地抿起嘴，这表情也似曾相识。

好吧，克拉克暗想，得拿出记者的职业道德来。“抱歉，我们认识吗？”男孩翻了个白眼：“哇……你真的是，有时候反应很慢、胆子又不够大。我来给你个提示吧——灰幽灵。”

“粉丝见面会？我是报道过一次……”

“天哪，克拉克！”男孩打椅子上跳起来，“灰幽灵啊！”

哦不。

这不可能。克拉克双唇无意识地分开，他又感到了麻木，只不过这一次并非出于痛苦，而是震惊。

这幅打扮、这一串动作、这口气。

这双眼睛。

“布鲁斯？！”

-7

“克拉克，我建议你先冷静下来……”“我们得去找扎塔娜，”他披上外套的动作已经有点用上超级速度了，“拉奥啊，你肯定中魔法了，我先带你回哥谭。”男孩举起双手拦到他身前：“哥谭还像往常一样有蝙蝠侠看着。”

他停下动作：“所以……一次分裂？可你变小了是怎么回事？”

“嗯……我不觉得我是‘变’小了。事实上，我猜测我是作为那个八岁的布鲁斯被分离了出来，有意识的时候就在你房子边上了。哦等等，等等克拉克，别露出那种湿漉漉的眼神，也不用抱抱。这个时期的布鲁斯·韦恩尚没有经历那一晚，我没有感到任何属于蝙蝠侠的黑暗气息。”

克拉克忍不住勾起嘴角，而男孩似乎松了口气：“好啦，你终于笑了。”感知到对方探寻的目光，他耸耸肩继续道：“我刚看见你时你那副表情把我吓着了。”“有那么夸张？”克拉克捏了捏眉心。

“这次很严重吗？”没头没脑的问题，独有他们之间的默契。

“我猜是吧。”克拉克感到嘴里有些发苦，“我做了个他认为愚蠢的决定……”他闭上眼睛把私人感情赶到一边。“好了，先不说这些，我们还是得把你带到哥谭去，我非常确信和小时候的自己分离是个紧急事件，哪怕他不愿意见我……”

“怎么会呢？”布鲁斯歪着头问。

“我以为你知道，我们吵了架。”“相信我，他现在是‘怕’见你，但他一定很‘愿意’见你。”

为此克拉克的脸上恢复了些生气，然而很快又黯淡下去：“但他说‘结束了’。”

“他是个大笨蛋。”男孩斩钉截铁地评判，现在稚嫩脸上格格不入的锋利棱角几乎靠近成年的他了。然而久久等不到回答，那些棱角又被生动的孩子气代替：“怎么啦，这下你笑什么？”“没什么，只是通常人们不总喜欢批评过去的自己吗？”克拉克揉揉鼻子，“现在你这反过来了。”

“我难道说得不对吗？你想带我去哥谭就去好了，等着瞧吧——当他的面我也一样说。”

“我承认我有点想看他见到你的表情。”超人若有所思道，很快又蹙起眉头，“不……或许还是直接寻求扎塔娜的帮助。”“别退缩呀，”这个最开始叫他冷静的男孩又开始鼓动他向前，“你总得面对他的。”

克拉克弯下身扶住他的肩膀：“是的，可我也不能为了‘面对他’而去面对，我们得先认清所处的形势。”

“好吧，那就先找扎塔娜。”男孩不大情愿地点点头，又说：“你瞧，他还总抱怨你不看大局。”他哑然失笑：“或许等我们见到他，你可以为我的稳重作证。”“当然。”小布鲁斯和他对撞了一下拳头。

-6

稳重的克拉克对要带孩子进酒吧这事理所当然局促起来，他不顾布鲁斯的反对，换上了超人装束。有红披风在他身旁，没有任何生物敢对这位明显格格不入的小绅士做出不轨之举。只是超人或许能屏蔽不怀好意的一杯饮料和滴溜溜转的骰子，可他对好奇心没有任何办法，从降落的那一刻起，整个酒吧的视线似乎都集中到了他俩身上。

“妈的，超人有了个私生子？”

该死的超级听力。

小布鲁斯对这样的关注居然适应良好，他一面跟着克拉克穿过人群，一面还朝那些瞧他的人点头致意，活像成年后晚宴上的布鲁西。更像布鲁斯的则是他微笑下不满的嘀咕：“看吧，我都说了悄悄来就是，遗忘酒吧里全是怪人，一个带孩子的记者倒没那么引人注目了。”

“是呀，你总是比较聪明。”克拉克有些挫败地应和着，他的一点儿情绪很快被撞入眼帘的女魔法师抹去了。扎塔娜冲他眨眨眼，侧身拐进角落里的卡座，他立刻加快脚步，却给拉住了。

“别生气。”孩子的灰蓝色眼睛望着他，嘴唇则抿得紧紧的，“我不是想怪你。我知道你是想保护我。”克拉克愣住了，他弯下腰，一只手搭在布鲁斯肩上：“我没生气。你怎么会这么想？”他摸摸鼻子，又轻轻做了个鬼脸：“你确实比较聪明，小侦探。”年轻人仍倔强地看着他，克拉克的新发现添了一条：蝙蝠瞪视可能是天生的。

他还没来得及再安抚几句，布鲁斯突然抱住了他的腰。“我应该更在乎一点儿你的自尊心。”这句话闷在衣服上，而克拉克盯着那小小的后脑勺发怔，好一会儿才找回自己的声音：“没什么的，布鲁斯，嗯……我早就习惯了。而且……嘿！我也经常呛声回去。”

过了至少半分钟布鲁斯才从他怀中抬起头来，他一丝不苟的刘海蹭在额头上，嘴唇还是抿着：“是啊，所以他也习惯了。答应我，克拉克，每次都要呛声回去！”

“哈尔每次都呛声回去，下场可不怎么好。”克拉克试着逗他开心。然而男孩又一次露出了十分倔强而认真的眼神：“乔丹又不是他的男朋友。”

该死的，正义联盟主席刚刚是不是在一个八岁小孩面前脸红了？

扎塔娜漂亮的黑眼睛里全是揶揄笑意，脸皮薄如大都会可丽饼的联盟主席再次感到发声困难，他深吸一口气：“晚上好，小扎。以免误会，这并不是我的私生子……”

布鲁斯打断了他，他牵过扎塔娜，在女士的手上极有教养地落下一个虚吻（①）：“好久不见，扎塔娜。您忠实的布鲁斯·韦恩向您致意！我是这位可敬主席的男友——缩小版。”

扎塔娜·扎塔拉笑得整个酒吧的人都停下来看她，克拉克捂住了脸。

-5

“就说了没什么大问题。”布鲁斯心情好得很，克拉克的床睡起来舒服极了，对异状习以为常的肯特夫妇早上还给他做了培根煎鸡蛋，甚至说服克拉克带他去上班。现在他正快乐地晃着两条腿，就好像只是坐在公园长椅上，而不是星球日报的楼顶边缘。他熟练地用耳道内置通讯器联络克拉克——其实就是任性地打扰他工作。

“我想带你喝咖啡，”他看了看手里几分钟前被“前男友”硬塞进来的儿童装缤纷咖啡冰淇淋，“你知道哥谭那边有一家空中咖啡馆吗？没有这里高，但气氛非常好——他们会放你能想到的最棒的爵士乐。”

可怜的记者拿一盆植物掩饰自己微动的嘴唇，尽可能压低声音：“看在拉奥的份上，布鲁斯，别告诉我你8岁就带女孩子逛遍哥谭了。”“都告诉你啦，克拉克，我是当下这个‘布鲁斯’的一部分，他跟一打女孩子摸清了哥谭所有约会场所不是很自然的吗？”

“……”

Oops，说漏嘴了。布鲁斯把吸管塞进嘴里，后悔地吸了一大口。“别生气啊，亲爱的，”他还不知道这副布鲁西语调在克拉克听来简直拙劣得可爱，“她们都是过去式。”

“我也是过去式呀，亲爱的。”平日口才只见于报端，记者先生难得想逗逗他，不想话音刚落自己的心先沉了下去。

“结束了”——他所熟悉的、他生命里那个蝙蝠侠说。

他耳畔传来慌乱急促的脚步声。“布鲁斯？”心又悬起来，记者无视佩里的瞪视离开工位，跑进楼梯间。“布鲁斯？”他焦急地喊了第二声，准备把自己的衬衫扯开。“我在呢！”气喘吁吁的声音让他停下手，“别动，克拉克，就在那别动。等着我！”

最后那些单词如此有力，几乎有了黑暗骑士的气势。克拉克不由听从了吩咐，就像无数次他信任蝙蝠侠的指令。

几分钟后，楼梯间的门被推开了，一个孩子旋风似的撞进他怀里。“哎哟！”尽管超人已经及时放软了肌肉，布鲁斯还是捂着鼻子，痛得直吸气。不过他立刻振作精神：“我们去约会吧，克拉克！现在就去，把班翘了——我想带你去约会！”

-4

他们真的去了。克拉克找了个借口，和佩里说他拿到了一位一线警官格雷森先生的访谈，佩里便准他滚出了办公室。对不起，迪克，要怪就怪你任性的前搭档吧，他比你小时候不懂事多了。克拉克一面腹诽，一面任由布鲁斯把他拖上哥谭-大都会的跨河巴士。

布鲁斯显然没多少机会乘坐这类平民交通工具，他所熟悉的旅行方式是豪车、赛车、摩托和私人飞机。男孩特意选了个靠窗的座位，兴冲冲地趴着看沿途风景。克拉克觉得他简直不能再可爱了，被打扰工作的气也全消了。他仍有些不安，扎塔娜昨晚告诉他们这不是寻常的魔法，她从来没见过谁的“八岁人格”会自己分离成形。“我会想想办法，问问父亲他们。你得先保护好他，克拉克。如果他出了事，我不知道布鲁斯会受到什么影响。”

“嘿！”布鲁斯小声叫他。

克拉克看向他手指的地方，是个游乐园，建在大都会和哥谭的分界线上。布鲁斯显得异常兴奋，轻声感叹着“酷啊”。游乐园确实令人印象深刻，克拉克实习时还报道过它的全美最多游乐项目和奖品最丰富的射气球游戏。

“哥谭曾经有个游乐园，我更小的时候去过一两回，爸爸难得没有手术，妈妈难得不在做义工。”布鲁斯看似浑不在意地抖出回忆，“不过后来给拆了，小丑弄的。现在那里面全是化工污染物。”

超人有了主意。

-3

事实证明，就算是韦恩家族的小少爷、把偌大庄园变成基地的小冒险家，也会为过山车尖叫，下来后故作轻松地耸耸肩，也会喊旋转木马是“女孩儿的玩意”，再坐上一圈又一圈。

等他们终于从旋转木马上下来，布鲁斯自告奋勇去给他买冰淇淋——用克拉克的钱。“我会还你的。”他不好意思地许诺道。他拿了一个草莓甜筒，递给克拉克，高声炫耀：“我记得你最喜欢的味道！”“谢谢。”克拉克被逗笑了，其实那位大蝙蝠大概也记得，不过他更可能神经兮兮地记下：草莓味冰淇淋是超人喜欢的食品之一，可考虑在其中下药。

“我觉得我值得一个吻。”布鲁斯忽然别别扭扭起来。克拉克强忍住笑意，在他脸颊上亲了一口：“谢谢你，我的骑士。”“为您效劳。”男孩咕哝着，嘴角慢慢往上提。

大概是被一个吻提升了信心，布鲁斯想再为他展现一下佐罗的风采，他把记者先生拉到射气球项目那里。“你想要哪个？”他故意让所有人都听得见。克拉克存心想为难他，便指了最大的那个泰迪熊。布鲁斯明显有些慌，但他还是郑重地点了点头，去挑选一把玩具手枪。

“砰！”

第一发就打偏了，克拉克听见布鲁斯的脉搏乱了一秒，然而，在他想要出声安慰前，男孩竟迅速调整好了呼吸。

第二发瞄准的时间更长了。“砰！”最中间的气球爆炸了。

第三发——射中！

第四发——射中！

在射中第二发后，布鲁斯连中五枪，人群渐渐聚向他们，而克拉克发现他的男孩纹丝不乱。第七发、第八发、第九发，全部射中。“好小伙子，要不是他打扮得像个小绅士，身边那位先生又像个正派人，我会以为他拿过枪！”有人甚至如此称赞。

布鲁斯深吸一口气，下面是最后一枪了。有一瞬，克拉克以为他会看向自己，寻求一些支持。但男孩没有。

“砰！”第十发射中！围观者欢呼起来，项目管理人员也鼓起掌。“太精彩了，我从来没没见过这个年纪的孩子能射中这么多枪！”他赞叹道，“只有全中才能拿到最大奖，不过年轻的先生，为了你优秀的枪法，我愿意特别——”

“不必了，”布鲁斯礼貌而坚决地打断他，“我失了一枪，请给我规定的奖励吧。”

克拉克因此得到一个漂亮的音乐盒。布鲁斯似乎有些丧气，克拉克把他扯到自己身边：“嘿，我很喜欢这个，谢谢你。”他又补了一句：“说真的，布鲁斯，你令我骄傲。”灰蓝眼睛亮了一下，他仰起头：“下次，我会为你拿到那个一等奖。”

夕阳渐沉，克拉克也没意识到他们居然就这样玩了一下午。当他们快要走出游乐园时，男孩停下了。

“再试一次好吗，就当是为了我。”布鲁斯转身面对他，挺直了脊背，带着一点儿故作轻松。他的手正渗出汗珠，亮闪闪的，像他的眼睛。

克拉克清楚他指的不是气球，并且知道他为这个纠结了一路。超人对此的回应是把他举过头顶，放到自己的肩上。男孩惊呼了一声，随即大笑起来。

“为你……”

“千千万万遍！”布鲁斯得意地接茬，搂紧他伙伴的脖子。

“炫耀，小韦恩先生。我可没打算引用胡赛尼。”

孩子被点名时夸张地长叹一口气：“只要一遍就够了。”克拉克忍不住捏紧了他的手。

“永远，永远为你，布鲁斯。”

-2

超人为这次突发事件向联盟备注了“个人任务”，按理说有什么公共威胁，指挥中心会优先分配给待命成员，但总有些事情必须主席出马。哥谭港出现了大面积不明毒气扩散，能不呼吸、同时造成大面积旋风的只有他一人。

他嘱咐布鲁斯在公寓等着，又帮他戴好通讯器，来不及多说一句，便冲出了窗户。

他赶到港口时已经一片骚乱，至少已有百人因毒气昏迷，GCPD出动了防暴队转移受害人员。超人降落时，瞧见小丑和哈莉·奎因站在船屋顶上，尖声狂笑着，向挥舞庆祝的香槟那样挥舞着毒气罐。他正要冲过去时又看到一道掠影，克拉克猛地停了下来。

蝙蝠侠已经到达战场。

你在胡闹什么？！如果不是要避免吸入气体，他已经要大吼出来了。下一秒，“结束了”三个词像钟声一样敲在他心上，拖住他的脚步。这是他的城市，这是他的敌人，克拉克突然不再确定此时插手是不是个好选择。

与此同时，小丑显然也发现了这个新加入者，他更加疯狂地大笑起来。“Batsy！多荣幸呀！”他把自己手里的毒气罐扔到一边，“我从阿卡姆钻出来了，可都是为了你！”蝙蝠侠没有理会，他只是借助抓钩不断靠近这对疯子，两只蝙蝠镖已经丢了过去。

小丑敏捷避过，乐得跳脚：“这次你可没戏啦，英雄！这毒气是我和亲爱的哈莉专门为你定制的，你的盔甲扛不了多久！”克拉克被他这句话激得冷静下来，现在不是考虑蝙蝠侠心情的时候，最重要的是尽快把局势控制住。

超人高速飞行起来，他绕着圈，将一缕缕毒气汇集起来，带出大气层，再返回，清除下一片区域的毒气。他不敢将旋风的范围扩大，这是港口，四处都是船只，还有没来得及撤出的人。如果造成龙卷风，后果只怕要更糟。

不知重复了多少次，他耳道内的通讯器忽然响了。“克拉克！”是男孩的声音。

他身后几十米处同一时间传来同样的呼唤。超人猛地回头，双眼在愕然中张大。

克拉克冲了回去，骂着自己该死，他万万没想到布鲁斯能跟到这里来。“你到这里干什么？”他控制不住地提高了声音。“我看到了新闻！”布鲁斯脸色发白，“我想来帮你。”“你不能呆在这，太危险了！”他抱起布鲁斯。“等等！克拉克，我知道那是什么东西！”

他被迫停了下来，心如擂鼓：“什么？”“你走前我查了网页！这种颜色，受害者的症状……小丑用过这种毒气，我记得！那时候你还没认识布鲁斯·韦恩。你不能过去，克拉克，这毒气不是通过呼吸道进来的，是通过皮肤渗透，你不能过去！”

克拉克嘴唇发着抖：“那布鲁斯……”“蝙蝠侠没事！他就是我，你忘记了吗？他肯定也知道小丑用的是什么伎俩，他总有计划——你得相信他！”

布鲁斯突然努力张开双臂，试着抱住他，超人的肩膀太宽阔了，他的两根小细胳膊完全圈不住，然而这丝毫没能阻止他拼命展开保护者的姿态，就像一只蝙蝠幼崽护着他心爱的鸟儿。克拉克想要推开他，他相信大气层的温度，可万一他还沾染着毒气……他不敢想象。可他勇敢的孩子执拗着不愿放手。他还听得见蝙蝠侠战斗的声音，令人心惊的刀子撞到头盔的声音，哈莉·奎因的尖叫声……

“这是一次冒险，布鲁斯，你为了救我……”他看着这个八岁的男孩，嗓子发紧。

“他是……你是那种，天生会站出来拯救世界的人。”超人喃喃道，“我知道他认为是经历塑造了他。但看见你让我再一次确信，你，布鲁斯·韦恩是天生会把原罪变为阿特拉斯使命的人。（②）”

蝙蝠侠的心跳变慢了，他的呼吸乱了一刻才艰难回到稳定节奏。超人坚定地掰开布鲁斯的手。

“所以，我也得救你。”

-1

蝙蝠侠知道超人被联盟派来增援了。

他也知道克拉克从昨晚起和一个“八岁的布鲁斯·韦恩”待在一起。他去找过扎塔娜，却没有和克拉克联络。他不知道自己在回避什么。

那天和布莱尼亚克一战中凝聚的窘迫、自责和愤怒再次袭上心头，他咬紧牙关，逼迫自己忽视耳边男孩和超人的对话，专注于和两名罪犯的搏斗。小丑说中了，这混蛋不知对毒气的成分做了什么改变，他盔甲下的皮肤开始瘙痒。如果是这样的话，如果是这样的话……

卡尔。

分心的半秒间，哈莉·奎因的棒球棍敲在他的头盔上，蝙蝠侠闷哼一声，身形摇晃，下一瞬小丑狂笑着跳到他背上，双手掐住他的脖子。这疯子力气大得惊人，从他们第一次交手蝙蝠侠就意识到了这一点。尽管有铠甲保护，他不至于被掐得窒息，行动却受到了很大限制，抓住这个间隙，哈莉·奎因冲上来……

一声音爆，两声尖叫，蝙蝠侠被拉出了敌人的桎梏。卡尔赶到了。“你听见那孩子说的了，你不该来。”这话没有意义了，卡尔紧抿着嘴唇。蝙蝠侠忍不住想，如果超人能张嘴辩驳，他可能也辩不过，卡尔唯在和他争执时格外伶牙俐齿，他会说氪星人的新陈代谢更快，他会说中了再深的毒，只要晒晒太阳就能好，他会说不管怎样，他都能比黑暗骑士撑得久。

蝙蝠侠觉得他的怒火可能也并不是总是对着卡尔的“不顾大局”，他只是痛恨这些诡辩……超人会受伤，不管世人怎么想，超人也会受伤。他见过钢铁之躯脸色惨白、青筋突出的样子，他见过他满身是血，他见过那心跳变成一条直线。现在他也能看出来，卡尔的额头上已然开始渗出细密的汗珠，毒素已经侵入他体内。

但没关系……只要他们先飞到高空……

子弹破空，不祥的绿色粉末如烟花在他眼前绽开。

“超人！”

卡尔-艾尔鸟儿般坠下来，红披风像他折断的翅膀，摔进灰尘。他的力气堪堪够控制布鲁斯摔在他身上……该死！该死！蝙蝠侠挣扎着从地上爬起，克拉克的脸色已经开始发青，他拼命把这大个子往毒气范围外拖。两个疯子为氪石命中得意狂笑着，他的牙齿咯咯作响。

一只小手搭在他肩上，黑暗骑士僵住了。“解毒剂给我。”清亮的童声于身后响起，小小的布鲁斯·韦恩熟练地摁下万能腰带上的暗扣，一个盒子打开了，里面放着一只小小的、榴弹一样的东西。

“你不能去！”蝙蝠侠抓住了他纤细的手腕，“这东西需要引爆，你没有铠甲，撑不过去的！”超人艰难地睁开眼，他的喉咙里发出吭哧吭哧的可怕声响，嗓子哑得吓人：“他要做什么……B，阻止他……”

小布鲁斯一点点把他的手指掰开：“你得快点把卡尔带离这里，他吸入了太多氪石粉末，毒素也已经进入他的血管。这是夜晚，没有太阳拯救他。”“你在说什么？布鲁斯！”克拉克急疯了，他喊完后便是一阵剧烈的咳嗽，蝙蝠侠托着他的手臂微微颤抖起来。

小韦恩先生蹲下来，地球蓝色瞧着氪星蓝色：“克拉克，没关系的。我经历过蝙蝠侠的一切，我是与他一同成长起来的，知道他的所有黑暗，知道他的所有痛苦。我不是真正的八岁孩子……卡尔-艾尔，你是我一生所见最可爱的人，我不要噩梦发生在你身上。”

丢下这一句话，男孩便向着毒气发源处头也不回地跑去。

蝙蝠侠猛地行动起来，他拼命拖拽着克拉克，后者疯了一般挣扎起来，力气却无法避免地越来越弱。他们还差一点就要撤出毒气辐射范围了，少量毒素渗透了战甲，蝙蝠侠的五官也麻痹起来，他开始缺氧。

“不行，别管我！”克拉克已经出气多进气少了，“去救布鲁斯！快点！求求你，去救他！”

蝙蝠侠的护目镜没法映出他的双眼，克拉克只能看到他下巴的线条绷紧了。

他突然非常害怕。

八岁的布鲁斯消失对蝙蝠侠意味着什么？扎塔娜没有告诉他，但他们不是第一次遭遇魔法，心里多少已有了一些推断。

那些笑脸会消失吗？那些淘气的撒娇会消失吗？

那坦诚直率的表达呢？那对世界不设防的心态呢？

还有他心底处最深的恐惧……那些爱语，甚至布鲁斯·韦恩对他的爱本身，会消失吗？

“见鬼……蝙蝠侠！去救他！我们不知道他到底是什么，如果你因此失去八岁的自己，如果你失去从未受过伤害的自己……求求你，布鲁斯，求求你！”

“不。”黑暗骑士痛苦地说。他又拉了克拉克最后一把，筋疲力竭地再次倒在他身上。

爆炸在此刻发生。

卡尔所有的感官仿佛一瞬间失灵了，随后强烈的疼痛从他的胸腔迸发，又在他渐渐远离的意识中转为钝痛，像生锈的刀子一样磨着五脏六腑。

“你可以恨我，但我做不到去救他……”，有眼泪落在他脸上，他木然想着，布鲁斯把头盔拿掉了吗？

“因为我爱你。”

克拉克睁开眼。

0

肯特记者被瞭望塔诊疗室放出来的第一天就去上班了，忍受佩里的假意责备（“采访个警察都能惹上事”）半小时，换来允许休息一上午。

主编刚放过他，通讯器就像算好时间似的响了起来：“到楼顶来。”他叹了口气，又一场生死之战并没有让黑暗骑士的专制语气改变，事实上其他方面也没有改变。他所担心的：布鲁斯失去快乐的能力、失去表达情感的能力、失去8岁以前的记忆，似乎都没发生。

合规翘班的记者先生走上楼顶时，蝙蝠侠正背对他站在那里。他难免回忆起那个坐在边缘摇晃双腿的孩子。

等克拉克走到他身边，蝙蝠侠才开了口：“你还好吗？”“还不错，佩里给了我半天假，他还暗示说我下午也可以在家工作。”

两人又陷入沉默，直到蝙蝠侠再次打破它：“我搜寻了战场，小丑和哈莉·奎因伤得很重，但没有任何孩子的……线索。我去做了医学检查，魔法的也做了，没有任何异样。”

克拉克坐了下来，他的双腿悬在空中：“就好像他从未出现过，不是吗？”

布鲁斯避开他的目光：“你不感到失望吗？我不会扮演罗密欧爬上你的阳台，不会牵着你的手走在游乐园里，不会说你是我见过最可爱的人——即使那是事实。有句话他没有直说，但是你应该明白，在感情上……”他停顿良久，“我有时确实是个懦夫。”

克拉克瞧了他一会儿，站起身来。

“第一，你为我走进过幻影地带（③），我想那比爬阳台更危险。”他牵住他的手。

“第二，我不太喜欢游乐园，我总要担忧哪个孩子丢了他射气球赢来的熊。”他把他拉到自己身边。

“第三，你已经说出来了。”

当柔软的晨曦洒上嘴唇，布鲁斯无法控制自己不回吻。

“怎么说呢，我当然知道爱不是你的全部，甚至只占你的一小部分——就这一小部分还要常常被你的理性撕扯。” 朝阳的光辉正式从地平线涌上来，克拉克有些出神，他能说出这个早上的晨曦与其他日子的不同，一束束日光像是上帝手中的音符，随他的意志变换成不同的华彩篇。超凡的感官赠予卡尔远比常人眼中坦诚的景致，他无需回避那耀眼的光束，却也失去了对极致灿烂的想象。

“然而，即使这曾令我痛苦，并且今后还将令我痛苦下去……”

阳光并不是纯粹的，它带着层层空气中大小各异的粒子，他有时忍不住伸出手去，想要触碰那看似光滑的无形绸缎。然而粒子们会在他每个毛孔毫无防备地暴露在温暖中时，出人意料地从掌心掠过，留下一丝粗糙感——于是那光不再完美了，但真实得让人要落泪。

“我爱你的一切，布鲁斯·韦恩，包括你不能爱我的那一部分。”

一时间他们谁都没有说话，两人只是默契地看着鸽子们落在大都会中心的广场上，踱着小方步，古怪又安稳地编织它们的路线。

蝙蝠侠的胸膛微微起伏，他一只手伸向万能腰带从正中间往右数的第三个匣子，一只手拉过了克拉克的手。一颗光滑的圆形物体落进他掌心。

是颗珍珠。

“这曾是我母亲项链上的，我只找到了这一颗。”克拉克不知何时已屏住了呼吸，怔怔瞧着骑士把面具摘了下来，那双蓝眼睛像八岁的他一样坚定而炽烈，这时超人才意识到——在爱人把躯体融入黑暗的同时，也把所有的光明都收藏在眼底。

“我希望你保管它，这样我在看守无法割舍之物时，就不用同时盯着两个地方了。”

大都会的晨光映在他的铠甲上，给黑色投下一层金色的轮廓。

他们听见风托起了鸽子的翅膀。

+1

“所以那算是求婚吗？”

“以我的标准，是的。不过阿尔弗雷德不会允许，他大概会大惊小怪地把祖辈的戒指从保险库取出来，再花三天三夜准备一场晚宴，并且买下200份重要报纸的头条。”

……

“噗。”

“你在笑什么？”

“我喜欢你不耐烦的样子。”

“如果不是阿尔茨海默提前找上我了，我认为你不止一次把它列入你最讨厌的五种语气。”

“对啊，但比起推开我，你这回是急不可待地想要做一件相反的事，不是吗？”

“……算你赢这一回。”

END

“因为爱在爱中满足了。”

①：通常情况下，为表尊重，吻手礼并不会直接接触女士的手，而是落在行礼者自己的大拇指上。

②：阿特拉斯是希腊神话中的擎天神，他支撑天宇的责任来自于宙斯的降罪。

③：原剧情出自新52漫画《超人：毁灭》。，非常感谢。所有的老套情节、OOC与不合逻辑属于我，跟太太没有关系。欲欣赏高质量蝙超文学请点进太太主页。

正文一万余字，为避免无聊，建议BGM: Любовьстрела by Daria

“爱除自身外无施与，除自身外无接受。

爱不占有，也不被占有。”

——纪伯伦《爱》

+10

“所以你们是怎么和好的？”卡拉托着腮问。她好奇的眼神在克拉克和布鲁斯身上来回逡巡，前者放下平底锅，后者搁下咖啡。超级少女本打算在卡尔那一端寻求答案，但她决定不冒让鸡蛋煎糊的风险，转而尝试从那颗“硬坚果”砸出点什么（crack something from the harder nut）。

两点五秒权衡的结果是军师重新举起杯子：“我不知道你指哪一次，卡尔和我有过很多分歧，解决方式也各不相同。”

“那一次，”少女把字咬得重又长，“闪电侠称为‘爸爸妈妈要分家了’的那一次。”布鲁斯感到自己头开始隐隐作痛，强烈的抗拒感爬上脊柱。“那没什么好说的，就和普通人一样。”一口没动的咖啡重新回到桌上。

他没料到克拉克放下煎蛋后加入了这场博弈，还理所当然加入了“艾尔家族队”。蓝眼睛揶揄着他：“不太清楚你对‘普通’的定义是什么，但我确信有值得卡拉兴趣的部分。”

“和她说说吧，我是不介意的。”

可我介意……等一下……这个家里禁止狗狗眼了……两双？认真的？

“我们遭遇了一次意外。”布鲁斯·韦恩面无表情地回应了卡拉-佐-艾尔闪闪发亮的双眸。

-9

克拉克在降落那一刻就后悔了。

他松手让布鲁斯从他怀中跳出来，对方在落地的刹那跛了一下，迅速地又站直，且在对他的怒目而视中恢复了气势。他想像平日那样，扬着脑袋、瞪回去，毫不示弱，但这次可恨的局促不安从骨缝里渗出来，压低脖颈。

“解释。”军师在面罩下低吼。

“你会死的。”

“我不会。解释，你为什么没照着计划做？”

他盯着自己的靴子，两只蚂蚁从水泥地的缝隙里钻出来，贴着他的鞋尖往上爬。巴里和维克多刚从他们负责的战场回来，正犹犹豫豫向这新形成的风暴中心靠近。

“你会死的，”他固执地重复着，拿出勇气昂起头直视质问者。“布莱尼亚克的飞船还有五秒才会坠入城市，你连半秒都等不起了。”

“五秒？你是怎么判断出来的呢？万一他孤注一掷……”

他忍不住也吼了起来：“见鬼，布鲁斯，你要我眼睁睁地看你去死吗？”

“如果有必要，是的！”

巴里和维克多停下了，两人加速的心跳“砰砰”撞向他的骨膜。戴安娜从飞机上跳下来，她只稍稍愣了几秒便立刻明白发生了什么。公义的仲裁者拦在他们中间，手中套索仿佛感应到剑拔弩张的气氛，还在闪闪发亮。“好了，男孩们，你们都需要冷静一下。”

“结束了。”

钢铁之子感觉自己被抛进了水里。水压包裹着他的身体、推挤他下沉，外界的声音带着一种钝感，虽敲击着他的双耳，却无法将意义传入他的脑袋。他茫然地望着布鲁斯，指望对方能重复一遍，不，详述——什么结束了？战斗？争吵？

然而他听到水面上自己的声音——同样是不真切的隆隆——“你是认真的吗？”

“显然是。”

等等，等等，他奋力去听。水压束缚着他的四肢，将他往深处拖去。

“那好。”

卡尔在云端清醒过来，耳边只有披风猎猎作响。

-8

刚回到农场时，他还在晚餐上声称要把豌豆扔到布鲁斯脸上让他醒醒脑子。玛莎和乔纳森相视而笑，慷慨地往他盘子里添了许多豌豆，他如往常一般赞美母亲的厨艺，紧接着装出恶狠狠的样子大嚼这些绿色的小小敌人。

乔纳森在克拉克回房前拍上他的肩：“给他点颜色看看，但别太过分。”“记住啦，老爹。”他的声音听着轻快而虚幻，犹如水面上一圈圈涟漪自在荡开，但克拉克知道水面下的自己还裹在冰冷的麻木中。

他把自己扔到枕头上，承载着他年少时每一寸记忆的柔软棉布终于使他想起呼吸，他大口大口吸入氧气，感官重新开始发挥功效，克拉克先是庆幸，随即便后悔了。几小时前那句“结束了”又冰锥似的刺着耳朵，而他该死的超级视力记下了布鲁斯抿成一道线的、因失血而发白的嘴唇，这时又冲击着他的视网膜。“结束了。”搭档的宣判绕过他的骨膜，挤进他的喉咙，一路烧到了心脏，教每一次搏动都震得发疼。

“嘿，克拉克！”

氪星人从床上弹起来，一面逼迫自己的感官开始收集当下信息，一面为失去警戒心的几分钟懊丧——又一次分心，蝙蝠侠要是在这会怎么想呢？

然而——然而这房间里除了他没有任何一个人。直到一个稚嫩的声音从窗边传来：“在这儿呢！”他立刻飞过去，有个男孩，不超过十岁，穿着小小的、却合体的衬衫和背带裤，打着领结，但显然是个小冒险家——因为他正挂在克拉克的窗沿和外头那棵树之间。

在超级大脑能做出分析前，他先伸手用拉一只猫的办法把孩子拉了上来。

“谢了！”男孩灵巧地落在地上，这动作自然质朴、不经雕琢，任何一个同样年纪的顽皮孩子都能做出，却让克拉克有种莫名的熟悉感。

他小小的不速之客颇自来熟地坐到克拉克书桌前：“哇！你做了航模，还有昆虫标本，太酷了！”“等等……”克拉克才想起打断他，“不管你是谁，孩子，这么晚了在外面溜达，还翻进陌生人的房子……”

男孩转过来，一双灰蓝的眼睛睁得大大的，好像刚听见了什么不可思议的话：“陌生人？你这么认为？有一点伤人，克拉克。”

“听着，我不知道你怎么弄到我的名字……”

童声里这回多了一点不耐烦：“我没有‘弄到’你的名字，你告诉我的，肯特先生！”他不高兴地抿起嘴，这表情也似曾相识。

好吧，克拉克暗想，得拿出记者的职业道德来。“抱歉，我们认识吗？”男孩翻了个白眼：“哇……你真的是，有时候反应很慢、胆子又不够大。我来给你个提示吧——灰幽灵。”

“粉丝见面会？我是报道过一次……”

“天哪，克拉克！”男孩打椅子上跳起来，“灰幽灵啊！”

哦不。

这不可能。克拉克双唇无意识地分开，他又感到了麻木，只不过这一次并非出于痛苦，而是震惊。

这幅打扮、这一串动作、这口气。

这双眼睛。

“布鲁斯？！”

-7

“克拉克，我建议你先冷静下来……”“我们得去找扎塔娜，”他披上外套的动作已经有点用上超级速度了，“拉奥啊，你肯定中魔法了，我先带你回哥谭。”男孩举起双手拦到他身前：“哥谭还像往常一样有蝙蝠侠看着。”

他停下动作：“所以……一次分裂？可你变小了是怎么回事？”

“嗯……我不觉得我是‘变’小了。事实上，我猜测我是作为那个八岁的布鲁斯被分离了出来，有意识的时候就在你房子边上了。哦等等，等等克拉克，别露出那种湿漉漉的眼神，也不用抱抱。这个时期的布鲁斯·韦恩尚没有经历那一晚，我没有感到任何属于蝙蝠侠的黑暗气息。”

克拉克忍不住勾起嘴角，而男孩似乎松了口气：“好啦，你终于笑了。”感知到对方探寻的目光，他耸耸肩继续道：“我刚看见你时你那副表情把我吓着了。”“有那么夸张？”克拉克捏了捏眉心。

“这次很严重吗？”没头没脑的问题，独有他们之间的默契。

“我猜是吧。”克拉克感到嘴里有些发苦，“我做了个他认为愚蠢的决定……”他闭上眼睛把私人感情赶到一边。“好了，先不说这些，我们还是得把你带到哥谭去，我非常确信和小时候的自己分离是个紧急事件，哪怕他不愿意见我……”

“怎么会呢？”布鲁斯歪着头问。

“我以为你知道，我们吵了架。”“相信我，他现在是‘怕’见你，但他一定很‘愿意’见你。”

为此克拉克的脸上恢复了些生气，然而很快又黯淡下去：“但他说‘结束了’。”

“他是个大笨蛋。”男孩斩钉截铁地评判，现在稚嫩脸上格格不入的锋利棱角几乎靠近成年的他了。然而久久等不到回答，那些棱角又被生动的孩子气代替：“怎么啦，这下你笑什么？”“没什么，只是通常人们不总喜欢批评过去的自己吗？”克拉克揉揉鼻子，“现在你这反过来了。”

“我难道说得不对吗？你想带我去哥谭就去好了，等着瞧吧——当他的面我也一样说。”

“我承认我有点想看他见到你的表情。”超人若有所思道，很快又蹙起眉头，“不……或许还是直接寻求扎塔娜的帮助。”“别退缩呀，”这个最开始叫他冷静的男孩又开始鼓动他向前，“你总得面对他的。”

克拉克弯下身扶住他的肩膀：“是的，可我也不能为了‘面对他’而去面对，我们得先认清所处的形势。”

“好吧，那就先找扎塔娜。”男孩不大情愿地点点头，又说：“你瞧，他还总抱怨你不看大局。”他哑然失笑：“或许等我们见到他，你可以为我的稳重作证。”“当然。”小布鲁斯和他对撞了一下拳头。

-6

稳重的克拉克对要带孩子进酒吧这事理所当然局促起来，他不顾布鲁斯的反对，换上了超人装束。有红披风在他身旁，没有任何生物敢对这位明显格格不入的小绅士做出不轨之举。只是超人或许能屏蔽不怀好意的一杯饮料和滴溜溜转的骰子，可他对好奇心没有任何办法，从降落的那一刻起，整个酒吧的视线似乎都集中到了他俩身上。

“妈的，超人有了个私生子？”

该死的超级听力。

小布鲁斯对这样的关注居然适应良好，他一面跟着克拉克穿过人群，一面还朝那些瞧他的人点头致意，活像成年后晚宴上的布鲁西。更像布鲁斯的则是他微笑下不满的嘀咕：“看吧，我都说了悄悄来就是，遗忘酒吧里全是怪人，一个带孩子的记者倒没那么引人注目了。”

“是呀，你总是比较聪明。”克拉克有些挫败地应和着，他的一点儿情绪很快被撞入眼帘的女魔法师抹去了。扎塔娜冲他眨眨眼，侧身拐进角落里的卡座，他立刻加快脚步，却给拉住了。

“别生气。”孩子的灰蓝色眼睛望着他，嘴唇则抿得紧紧的，“我不是想怪你。我知道你是想保护我。”克拉克愣住了，他弯下腰，一只手搭在布鲁斯肩上：“我没生气。你怎么会这么想？”他摸摸鼻子，又轻轻做了个鬼脸：“你确实比较聪明，小侦探。”年轻人仍倔强地看着他，克拉克的新发现添了一条：蝙蝠瞪视可能是天生的。

他还没来得及再安抚几句，布鲁斯突然抱住了他的腰。“我应该更在乎一点儿你的自尊心。”这句话闷在衣服上，而克拉克盯着那小小的后脑勺发怔，好一会儿才找回自己的声音：“没什么的，布鲁斯，嗯……我早就习惯了。而且……嘿！我也经常呛声回去。”

过了至少半分钟布鲁斯才从他怀中抬起头来，他一丝不苟的刘海蹭在额头上，嘴唇还是抿着：“是啊，所以他也习惯了。答应我，克拉克，每次都要呛声回去！”

“哈尔每次都呛声回去，下场可不怎么好。”克拉克试着逗他开心。然而男孩又一次露出了十分倔强而认真的眼神：“乔丹又不是他的男朋友。”

该死的，正义联盟主席刚刚是不是在一个八岁小孩面前脸红了？

扎塔娜漂亮的黑眼睛里全是揶揄笑意，脸皮薄如大都会可丽饼的联盟主席再次感到发声困难，他深吸一口气：“晚上好，小扎。以免误会，这并不是我的私生子……”

布鲁斯打断了他，他牵过扎塔娜，在女士的手上极有教养地落下一个虚吻（①）：“好久不见，扎塔娜。您忠实的布鲁斯·韦恩向您致意！我是这位可敬主席的男友——缩小版。”

扎塔娜·扎塔拉笑得整个酒吧的人都停下来看她，克拉克捂住了脸。

-5

“就说了没什么大问题。”布鲁斯心情好得很，克拉克的床睡起来舒服极了，对异状习以为常的肯特夫妇早上还给他做了培根煎鸡蛋，甚至说服克拉克带他去上班。现在他正快乐地晃着两条腿，就好像只是坐在公园长椅上，而不是星球日报的楼顶边缘。他熟练地用耳道内置通讯器联络克拉克——其实就是任性地打扰他工作。

“我想带你喝咖啡，”他看了看手里几分钟前被“前男友”硬塞进来的儿童装缤纷咖啡冰淇淋，“你知道哥谭那边有一家空中咖啡馆吗？没有这里高，但气氛非常好——他们会放你能想到的最棒的爵士乐。”

可怜的记者拿一盆植物掩饰自己微动的嘴唇，尽可能压低声音：“看在拉奥的份上，布鲁斯，别告诉我你8岁就带女孩子逛遍哥谭了。”“都告诉你啦，克拉克，我是当下这个‘布鲁斯’的一部分，他跟一打女孩子摸清了哥谭所有约会场所不是很自然的吗？”

“……”

Oops，说漏嘴了。布鲁斯把吸管塞进嘴里，后悔地吸了一大口。“别生气啊，亲爱的，”他还不知道这副布鲁西语调在克拉克听来简直拙劣得可爱，“她们都是过去式。”

“我也是过去式呀，亲爱的。”平日口才只见于报端，记者先生难得想逗逗他，不想话音刚落自己的心先沉了下去。

“结束了”——他所熟悉的、他生命里那个蝙蝠侠说。

他耳畔传来慌乱急促的脚步声。“布鲁斯？”心又悬起来，记者无视佩里的瞪视离开工位，跑进楼梯间。“布鲁斯？”他焦急地喊了第二声，准备把自己的衬衫扯开。“我在呢！”气喘吁吁的声音让他停下手，“别动，克拉克，就在那别动。等着我！”

最后那些单词如此有力，几乎有了黑暗骑士的气势。克拉克不由听从了吩咐，就像无数次他信任蝙蝠侠的指令。

几分钟后，楼梯间的门被推开了，一个孩子旋风似的撞进他怀里。“哎哟！”尽管超人已经及时放软了肌肉，布鲁斯还是捂着鼻子，痛得直吸气。不过他立刻振作精神：“我们去约会吧，克拉克！现在就去，把班翘了——我想带你去约会！”

-4

他们真的去了。克拉克找了个借口，和佩里说他拿到了一位一线警官格雷森先生的访谈，佩里便准他滚出了办公室。对不起，迪克，要怪就怪你任性的前搭档吧，他比你小时候不懂事多了。克拉克一面腹诽，一面任由布鲁斯把他拖上哥谭-大都会的跨河巴士。

布鲁斯显然没多少机会乘坐这类平民交通工具，他所熟悉的旅行方式是豪车、赛车、摩托和私人飞机。男孩特意选了个靠窗的座位，兴冲冲地趴着看沿途风景。克拉克觉得他简直不能再可爱了，被打扰工作的气也全消了。他仍有些不安，扎塔娜昨晚告诉他们这不是寻常的魔法，她从来没见过谁的“八岁人格”会自己分离成形。“我会想想办法，问问父亲他们。你得先保护好他，克拉克。如果他出了事，我不知道布鲁斯会受到什么影响。”

“嘿！”布鲁斯小声叫他。

克拉克看向他手指的地方，是个游乐园，建在大都会和哥谭的分界线上。布鲁斯显得异常兴奋，轻声感叹着“酷啊”。游乐园确实令人印象深刻，克拉克实习时还报道过它的全美最多游乐项目和奖品最丰富的射气球游戏。

“哥谭曾经有个游乐园，我更小的时候去过一两回，爸爸难得没有手术，妈妈难得不在做义工。”布鲁斯看似浑不在意地抖出回忆，“不过后来给拆了，小丑弄的。现在那里面全是化工污染物。”

超人有了主意。

-3

事实证明，就算是韦恩家族的小少爷、把偌大庄园变成基地的小冒险家，也会为过山车尖叫，下来后故作轻松地耸耸肩，也会喊旋转木马是“女孩儿的玩意”，再坐上一圈又一圈。

等他们终于从旋转木马上下来，布鲁斯自告奋勇去给他买冰淇淋——用克拉克的钱。“我会还你的。”他不好意思地许诺道。他拿了一个草莓甜筒，递给克拉克，高声炫耀：“我记得你最喜欢的味道！”“谢谢。”克拉克被逗笑了，其实那位大蝙蝠大概也记得，不过他更可能神经兮兮地记下：草莓味冰淇淋是超人喜欢的食品之一，可考虑在其中下药。

“我觉得我值得一个吻。”布鲁斯忽然别别扭扭起来。克拉克强忍住笑意，在他脸颊上亲了一口：“谢谢你，我的骑士。”“为您效劳。”男孩咕哝着，嘴角慢慢往上提。

大概是被一个吻提升了信心，布鲁斯想再为他展现一下佐罗的风采，他把记者先生拉到射气球项目那里。“你想要哪个？”他故意让所有人都听得见。克拉克存心想为难他，便指了最大的那个泰迪熊。布鲁斯明显有些慌，但他还是郑重地点了点头，去挑选一把玩具手枪。

“砰！”

第一发就打偏了，克拉克听见布鲁斯的脉搏乱了一秒，然而，在他想要出声安慰前，男孩竟迅速调整好了呼吸。

第二发瞄准的时间更长了。“砰！”最中间的气球爆炸了。

第三发——射中！

第四发——射中！

在射中第二发后，布鲁斯连中五枪，人群渐渐聚向他们，而克拉克发现他的男孩纹丝不乱。第七发、第八发、第九发，全部射中。“好小伙子，要不是他打扮得像个小绅士，身边那位先生又像个正派人，我会以为他拿过枪！”有人甚至如此称赞。

布鲁斯深吸一口气，下面是最后一枪了。有一瞬，克拉克以为他会看向自己，寻求一些支持。但男孩没有。

“砰！”第十发射中！围观者欢呼起来，项目管理人员也鼓起掌。“太精彩了，我从来没没见过这个年纪的孩子能射中这么多枪！”他赞叹道，“只有全中才能拿到最大奖，不过年轻的先生，为了你优秀的枪法，我愿意特别——”

“不必了，”布鲁斯礼貌而坚决地打断他，“我失了一枪，请给我规定的奖励吧。”

克拉克因此得到一个漂亮的音乐盒。布鲁斯似乎有些丧气，克拉克把他扯到自己身边：“嘿，我很喜欢这个，谢谢你。”他又补了一句：“说真的，布鲁斯，你令我骄傲。”灰蓝眼睛亮了一下，他仰起头：“下次，我会为你拿到那个一等奖。”

夕阳渐沉，克拉克也没意识到他们居然就这样玩了一下午。当他们快要走出游乐园时，男孩停下了。

“再试一次好吗，就当是为了我。”布鲁斯转身面对他，挺直了脊背，带着一点儿故作轻松。他的手正渗出汗珠，亮闪闪的，像他的眼睛。

克拉克清楚他指的不是气球，并且知道他为这个纠结了一路。超人对此的回应是把他举过头顶，放到自己的肩上。男孩惊呼了一声，随即大笑起来。

“为你……”

“千千万万遍！”布鲁斯得意地接茬，搂紧他伙伴的脖子。

“炫耀，小韦恩先生。我可没打算引用胡赛尼。”

孩子被点名时夸张地长叹一口气：“只要一遍就够了。”克拉克忍不住捏紧了他的手。

“永远，永远为你，布鲁斯。”

-2

超人为这次突发事件向联盟备注了“个人任务”，按理说有什么公共威胁，指挥中心会优先分配给待命成员，但总有些事情必须主席出马。哥谭港出现了大面积不明毒气扩散，能不呼吸、同时造成大面积旋风的只有他一人。

他嘱咐布鲁斯在公寓等着，又帮他戴好通讯器，来不及多说一句，便冲出了窗户。

他赶到港口时已经一片骚乱，至少已有百人因毒气昏迷，GCPD出动了防暴队转移受害人员。超人降落时，瞧见小丑和哈莉·奎因站在船屋顶上，尖声狂笑着，向挥舞庆祝的香槟那样挥舞着毒气罐。他正要冲过去时又看到一道掠影，克拉克猛地停了下来。

蝙蝠侠已经到达战场。

你在胡闹什么？！如果不是要避免吸入气体，他已经要大吼出来了。下一秒，“结束了”三个词像钟声一样敲在他心上，拖住他的脚步。这是他的城市，这是他的敌人，克拉克突然不再确定此时插手是不是个好选择。

与此同时，小丑显然也发现了这个新加入者，他更加疯狂地大笑起来。“Batsy！多荣幸呀！”他把自己手里的毒气罐扔到一边，“我从阿卡姆钻出来了，可都是为了你！”蝙蝠侠没有理会，他只是借助抓钩不断靠近这对疯子，两只蝙蝠镖已经丢了过去。

小丑敏捷避过，乐得跳脚：“这次你可没戏啦，英雄！这毒气是我和亲爱的哈莉专门为你定制的，你的盔甲扛不了多久！”克拉克被他这句话激得冷静下来，现在不是考虑蝙蝠侠心情的时候，最重要的是尽快把局势控制住。

超人高速飞行起来，他绕着圈，将一缕缕毒气汇集起来，带出大气层，再返回，清除下一片区域的毒气。他不敢将旋风的范围扩大，这是港口，四处都是船只，还有没来得及撤出的人。如果造成龙卷风，后果只怕要更糟。

不知重复了多少次，他耳道内的通讯器忽然响了。“克拉克！”是男孩的声音。

他身后几十米处同一时间传来同样的呼唤。超人猛地回头，双眼在愕然中张大。

克拉克冲了回去，骂着自己该死，他万万没想到布鲁斯能跟到这里来。“你到这里干什么？”他控制不住地提高了声音。“我看到了新闻！”布鲁斯脸色发白，“我想来帮你。”“你不能呆在这，太危险了！”他抱起布鲁斯。“等等！克拉克，我知道那是什么东西！”

他被迫停了下来，心如擂鼓：“什么？”“你走前我查了网页！这种颜色，受害者的症状……小丑用过这种毒气，我记得！那时候你还没认识布鲁斯·韦恩。你不能过去，克拉克，这毒气不是通过呼吸道进来的，是通过皮肤渗透，你不能过去！”

克拉克嘴唇发着抖：“那布鲁斯……”“蝙蝠侠没事！他就是我，你忘记了吗？他肯定也知道小丑用的是什么伎俩，他总有计划——你得相信他！”

布鲁斯突然努力张开双臂，试着抱住他，超人的肩膀太宽阔了，他的两根小细胳膊完全圈不住，然而这丝毫没能阻止他拼命展开保护者的姿态，就像一只蝙蝠幼崽护着他心爱的鸟儿。克拉克想要推开他，他相信大气层的温度，可万一他还沾染着毒气……他不敢想象。可他勇敢的孩子执拗着不愿放手。他还听得见蝙蝠侠战斗的声音，令人心惊的刀子撞到头盔的声音，哈莉·奎因的尖叫声……

“这是一次冒险，布鲁斯，你为了救我……”他看着这个八岁的男孩，嗓子发紧。

“他是……你是那种，天生会站出来拯救世界的人。”超人喃喃道，“我知道他认为是经历塑造了他。但看见你让我再一次确信，你，布鲁斯·韦恩是天生会把原罪变为阿特拉斯使命的人。（②）”

蝙蝠侠的心跳变慢了，他的呼吸乱了一刻才艰难回到稳定节奏。超人坚定地掰开布鲁斯的手。

“所以，我也得救你。”

-1

蝙蝠侠知道超人被联盟派来增援了。

他也知道克拉克从昨晚起和一个“八岁的布鲁斯·韦恩”待在一起。他去找过扎塔娜，却没有和克拉克联络。他不知道自己在回避什么。

那天和布莱尼亚克一战中凝聚的窘迫、自责和愤怒再次袭上心头，他咬紧牙关，逼迫自己忽视耳边男孩和超人的对话，专注于和两名罪犯的搏斗。小丑说中了，这混蛋不知对毒气的成分做了什么改变，他盔甲下的皮肤开始瘙痒。如果是这样的话，如果是这样的话……

卡尔。

分心的半秒间，哈莉·奎因的棒球棍敲在他的头盔上，蝙蝠侠闷哼一声，身形摇晃，下一瞬小丑狂笑着跳到他背上，双手掐住他的脖子。这疯子力气大得惊人，从他们第一次交手蝙蝠侠就意识到了这一点。尽管有铠甲保护，他不至于被掐得窒息，行动却受到了很大限制，抓住这个间隙，哈莉·奎因冲上来……

一声音爆，两声尖叫，蝙蝠侠被拉出了敌人的桎梏。卡尔赶到了。“你听见那孩子说的了，你不该来。”这话没有意义了，卡尔紧抿着嘴唇。蝙蝠侠忍不住想，如果超人能张嘴辩驳，他可能也辩不过，卡尔唯在和他争执时格外伶牙俐齿，他会说氪星人的新陈代谢更快，他会说中了再深的毒，只要晒晒太阳就能好，他会说不管怎样，他都能比黑暗骑士撑得久。

蝙蝠侠觉得他的怒火可能也并不是总是对着卡尔的“不顾大局”，他只是痛恨这些诡辩……超人会受伤，不管世人怎么想，超人也会受伤。他见过钢铁之躯脸色惨白、青筋突出的样子，他见过他满身是血，他见过那心跳变成一条直线。现在他也能看出来，卡尔的额头上已然开始渗出细密的汗珠，毒素已经侵入他体内。

但没关系……只要他们先飞到高空……

子弹破空，不祥的绿色粉末如烟花在他眼前绽开。

“超人！”

卡尔-艾尔鸟儿般坠下来，红披风像他折断的翅膀，摔进灰尘。他的力气堪堪够控制布鲁斯摔在他身上……该死！该死！蝙蝠侠挣扎着从地上爬起，克拉克的脸色已经开始发青，他拼命把这大个子往毒气范围外拖。两个疯子为氪石命中得意狂笑着，他的牙齿咯咯作响。

一只小手搭在他肩上，黑暗骑士僵住了。“解毒剂给我。”清亮的童声于身后响起，小小的布鲁斯·韦恩熟练地摁下万能腰带上的暗扣，一个盒子打开了，里面放着一只小小的、榴弹一样的东西。

“你不能去！”蝙蝠侠抓住了他纤细的手腕，“这东西需要引爆，你没有铠甲，撑不过去的！”超人艰难地睁开眼，他的喉咙里发出吭哧吭哧的可怕声响，嗓子哑得吓人：“他要做什么……B，阻止他……”

小布鲁斯一点点把他的手指掰开：“你得快点把卡尔带离这里，他吸入了太多氪石粉末，毒素也已经进入他的血管。这是夜晚，没有太阳拯救他。”“你在说什么？布鲁斯！”克拉克急疯了，他喊完后便是一阵剧烈的咳嗽，蝙蝠侠托着他的手臂微微颤抖起来。

小韦恩先生蹲下来，地球蓝色瞧着氪星蓝色：“克拉克，没关系的。我经历过蝙蝠侠的一切，我是与他一同成长起来的，知道他的所有黑暗，知道他的所有痛苦。我不是真正的八岁孩子……卡尔-艾尔，你是我一生所见最可爱的人，我不要噩梦发生在你身上。”

丢下这一句话，男孩便向着毒气发源处头也不回地跑去。

蝙蝠侠猛地行动起来，他拼命拖拽着克拉克，后者疯了一般挣扎起来，力气却无法避免地越来越弱。他们还差一点就要撤出毒气辐射范围了，少量毒素渗透了战甲，蝙蝠侠的五官也麻痹起来，他开始缺氧。

“不行，别管我！”克拉克已经出气多进气少了，“去救布鲁斯！快点！求求你，去救他！”

蝙蝠侠的护目镜没法映出他的双眼，克拉克只能看到他下巴的线条绷紧了。

他突然非常害怕。

八岁的布鲁斯消失对蝙蝠侠意味着什么？扎塔娜没有告诉他，但他们不是第一次遭遇魔法，心里多少已有了一些推断。

那些笑脸会消失吗？那些淘气的撒娇会消失吗？

那坦诚直率的表达呢？那对世界不设防的心态呢？

还有他心底处最深的恐惧……那些爱语，甚至布鲁斯·韦恩对他的爱本身，会消失吗？

“见鬼……蝙蝠侠！去救他！我们不知道他到底是什么，如果你因此失去八岁的自己，如果你失去从未受过伤害的自己……求求你，布鲁斯，求求你！”

“不。”黑暗骑士痛苦地说。他又拉了克拉克最后一把，筋疲力竭地再次倒在他身上。

爆炸在此刻发生。

卡尔所有的感官仿佛一瞬间失灵了，随后强烈的疼痛从他的胸腔迸发，又在他渐渐远离的意识中转为钝痛，像生锈的刀子一样磨着五脏六腑。

“你可以恨我，但我做不到去救他……”，有眼泪落在他脸上，他木然想着，布鲁斯把头盔拿掉了吗？

“因为我爱你。”

克拉克睁开眼。

0

肯特记者被瞭望塔诊疗室放出来的第一天就去上班了，忍受佩里的假意责备（“采访个警察都能惹上事”）半小时，换来允许休息一上午。

主编刚放过他，通讯器就像算好时间似的响了起来：“到楼顶来。”他叹了口气，又一场生死之战并没有让黑暗骑士的专制语气改变，事实上其他方面也没有改变。他所担心的：布鲁斯失去快乐的能力、失去表达情感的能力、失去8岁以前的记忆，似乎都没发生。

合规翘班的记者先生走上楼顶时，蝙蝠侠正背对他站在那里。他难免回忆起那个坐在边缘摇晃双腿的孩子。

等克拉克走到他身边，蝙蝠侠才开了口：“你还好吗？”“还不错，佩里给了我半天假，他还暗示说我下午也可以在家工作。”

两人又陷入沉默，直到蝙蝠侠再次打破它：“我搜寻了战场，小丑和哈莉·奎因伤得很重，但没有任何孩子的……线索。我去做了医学检查，魔法的也做了，没有任何异样。”

克拉克坐了下来，他的双腿悬在空中：“就好像他从未出现过，不是吗？”

布鲁斯避开他的目光：“你不感到失望吗？我不会扮演罗密欧爬上你的阳台，不会牵着你的手走在游乐园里，不会说你是我见过最可爱的人——即使那是事实。有句话他没有直说，但是你应该明白，在感情上……”他停顿良久，“我有时确实是个懦夫。”

克拉克瞧了他一会儿，站起身来。

“第一，你为我走进过幻影地带（③），我想那比爬阳台更危险。”他牵住他的手。

“第二，我不太喜欢游乐园，我总要担忧哪个孩子丢了他射气球赢来的熊。”他把他拉到自己身边。

“第三，你已经说出来了。”

当柔软的晨曦洒上嘴唇，布鲁斯无法控制自己不回吻。

“怎么说呢，我当然知道爱不是你的全部，甚至只占你的一小部分——就这一小部分还要常常被你的理性撕扯。” 朝阳的光辉正式从地平线涌上来，克拉克有些出神，他能说出这个早上的晨曦与其他日子的不同，一束束日光像是上帝手中的音符，随他的意志变换成不同的华彩篇。超凡的感官赠予卡尔远比常人眼中坦诚的景致，他无需回避那耀眼的光束，却也失去了对极致灿烂的想象。

“然而，即使这曾令我痛苦，并且今后还将令我痛苦下去……”

阳光并不是纯粹的，它带着层层空气中大小各异的粒子，他有时忍不住伸出手去，想要触碰那看似光滑的无形绸缎。然而粒子们会在他每个毛孔毫无防备地暴露在温暖中时，出人意料地从掌心掠过，留下一丝粗糙感——于是那光不再完美了，但真实得让人要落泪。

“我爱你的一切，布鲁斯·韦恩，包括你不能爱我的那一部分。”

一时间他们谁都没有说话，两人只是默契地看着鸽子们落在大都会中心的广场上，踱着小方步，古怪又安稳地编织它们的路线。

蝙蝠侠的胸膛微微起伏，他一只手伸向万能腰带从正中间往右数的第三个匣子，一只手拉过了克拉克的手。一颗光滑的圆形物体落进他掌心。

是颗珍珠。

“这曾是我母亲项链上的，我只找到了这一颗。”克拉克不知何时已屏住了呼吸，怔怔瞧着骑士把面具摘了下来，那双蓝眼睛像八岁的他一样坚定而炽烈，这时超人才意识到——在爱人把躯体融入黑暗的同时，也把所有的光明都收藏在眼底。

“我希望你保管它，这样我在看守无法割舍之物时，就不用同时盯着两个地方了。”

大都会的晨光映在他的铠甲上，给黑色投下一层金色的轮廓。

他们听见风托起了鸽子的翅膀。

+1

“所以那算是求婚吗？”

“以我的标准，是的。不过阿尔弗雷德不会允许，他大概会大惊小怪地把祖辈的戒指从保险库取出来，再花三天三夜准备一场晚宴，并且买下200份重要报纸的头条。”

……

“噗。”

“你在笑什么？”

“我喜欢你不耐烦的样子。”

“如果不是阿尔茨海默提前找上我了，我认为你不止一次把它列入你最讨厌的五种语气。”

“对啊，但比起推开我，你这回是急不可待地想要做一件相反的事，不是吗？”

“……算你赢这一回。”

END

“因为爱在爱中满足了。”

①：通常情况下，为表尊重，吻手礼并不会直接接触女士的手，而是落在行礼者自己的大拇指上。

②：阿特拉斯是希腊神话中的擎天神，他支撑天宇的责任来自于宙斯的降罪。

③：原剧情出自新52漫画《超人：毁灭》。


End file.
